All we can do is hope - A Star vs the Forces of Evil Fanfiction
by Maddy-Darvey
Summary: It all started with Marco and his two friends, Anthony & Jackson, playing truth or dare. Come join Marco, Star and some loyal friends on their adventures! Lots of crossovers and references. Crossovers: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug (undecided), Harry Potter (Upcoming), Percy Jackson (Upcoming) and reality. Warning: Lots of Oc's and many ships
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Chapter One - The Meeting**

Marco's Pov:

*On the Phone*

"Hey Anthony," I greeted nonchalantly.

"What's up bro!" Anthony responded with a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Nothin much, you?" I stated as if it was obvious.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Why did you call me? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Well," Anthony started, "me and Jackson were wondering if we could hang at your house?"

"Sure, why not?" I responded.

"Okay, we'll be there in 20," Anthony added.

"Okay, see ya then," I said hanging up with him. Throwing on my red hoodie I ran downstairs and began to get some snacks ready. 'I wonder why they're wanting to come over,' I thought.

~ Le time skip brought to you by Bill Cipher the flying Nacho Cheese Dorito~

Hearing a knock at the door I quickly punched the number into the microwave to heat up the nacho cheese and jogged to the door.

"Hey guys!" I greeted my friends.

"Wassup," greeted Anthony and Jackson at the same time. While walking through the door I called up to my mom to give her the heads up that Anthony and Jackson were over.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked them curiously. The two friends looked at each other and at the same time shouted,

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They began to run up to my bedroom while I was left to chase after them.

~Meanwhile back at Mewni~

Star's Pov

I've been bouncing around in excitement all day hardly being able to wait.

'I can't believe it's happening! I've been waiting to get the wand and spell book, our family heirlooms, since I was five and now I'm standing here waiting for my parents to grant me the wand and spell book. It's hard to believe I'm actually fourteen now, I've waited nine years for this!' I thought to myself.

"Dear people of Mewni, let the ceremony begin!" I heard my father, King Butterfly(also known as River), shout out to all the citizens of Mewni, which was everyone, to gain their attention.

"Welcome citizens of Mewni, we are gathered here today to celebrate Princess Star Butterfly's fourteenth birthday by passing on two family heirlooms, the wand and the spell book," announced my mother, Queen Butterfly(also known as Moon). Handing the wand to me it began to transform from it's royal blue, heart shaped form into a pinkish purple wand with wings and a giant star in the middle.

"Go on, test it out," encouraged my father.

"Pretty Kitty Rainbow Blast," I shouted. A rainbow raining kittens emerged into the room. It looked innocent but then the rainbow began to catch on fire and the kittens turned into vicious, hungry mountain lions.

~Time skip to after everyone evacuated~

"I'm really, REALLY sorry!" I apologized once again.

"I'm sorry Star, but we have no choice," announced my mother stern-like.

"Nooooo, pleaseeeeeeeeee don't send me to St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses!" I begged.

"We're not sending you to St. Olga's, Star," my mother told me.

"Y..You're not?" I asked with tears running down my face.

"No darling, you are going to this dimension called Earth," father stated.

Without any warning I was pushed into a carriage and taken through a portal. The coachman gave me all the information I needed (house address, school, etc). Still clinging onto the wand with my spell book and other belongings inside my bottomless, star purse. I realized it was beginning to get late so I started looking for the home I was staying in.

Marco's Pov

"You dare me to what?" I asked cautiously.

"I dare you to talk to whoever just rang the doorbell," Jackson said once again.

"Ugh," I groaned walking downstairs.

"Just do it safe kid," answered Anthony. Right as I began walking downstairs my mom raced down after me.

"That's our new foreign exchange student!" my mom yelled while sprinting towards the door.

Star's Pov

"Hello, I'm Star Butterfly!" I greeted excitedly. Looking at the woman and the kid, about my own age, they looked happy for me to be there.

"I'm Marco Diaz," the boy greeted.

"Welcome." Walking in the door I saw their house from the inside.

"This is an amazing house you have Mrs. Diaz,"I complimented.

"Oh, thank you," responded.

"Come with me, my friends and I were upstairs playing games, you're welcome to join us,"Marco asked.

"Sure! Thanks," I answered.

Marco's Pov

Walking upstairs I heard a short, cut off scream. Starting to panic I ran upstairs and slammed the door open with Star trailing behind me.

"What's going on here?!" I asked. "What was that scream about?!"

"Oh, Anthony just slapped me for no reason,"Jackson announced.

"You dared me to kiss Marco!"

"Why man, that's just messed up," I told them with a disgusted face.

"Oh well, Jackson, Anthony meet Star, Star meet Jackson and Anthony," I said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Star said with a smile.

"What game do you guys want to play now?"I asked the group.

"Lets play the get to know each other game!" The three boys groaned at this suggestion.

~Two hours later (imagine it in the spongebob narrator voice)~

Star's Pov

-—-

'That was super fun!' I thought.

"Marco, what time is it?" I asked. Looking down at his phone his eyes widened instantly.

"It's 11:27!" He looked like he was about to blow up in panic as he said that.

"Dude, why are you freaking out?"Anthony asked surprisingly calm. (Imagine it in a surfer guy voice)

"Because it's Sunday and we have a huge test tomorrow and I didn't study yet!"

"Ah, Adras back at it again catching Marco off guard,"murmured Jackson trying to sound chill and wise.

"Damn it Adras, why tests on Monday! Well see y'all tomorrow gotta go home and study also!" Anthony announced.

"Imma go also, see ya" Jackson agreed. Jumping up I cut two holes to their houses with my dimensional scissors.

"Woah, how'd ya do that?" Anthony asked.

"I have my secrets," I said smirking.

Marco's Pov

"Follow me to your room Star," I told her.

"Okay," she answered. As we walked into the room Star announced,

"Okay, I can work with this." Then she pulled a wand out of her bag and said,

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" All of a sudden the room turned from one plain, old room into a three story bedroom.

"Woahhhh," I said looking around. Then all of a sudden all her items were placed into her room.

"Okay, I'm gonna go study. Goodnight Star, I'll give you a house tour and school tour tomorrow," I told her.

"Goodnight Marco!" Star told me cheerfully.

A/N- Hope you liked the story so far! PLEASE REVIEW! See ya guys in my next chapter PEACE OUT *mic drop*


	2. Chapter 2 - Drama Unfolds

**Chapter Two - Drama Unfolds**

Star's Pov

Marco took me on a school tour and walked with me to my classes earlier today but it's a relief we finally get a break. It's finally lunch! I didn't ever think school would be this difficult! As we walked into the cafeteria we saw two girls getting into a fight.

"You promised me we would be best friends for life, I guess I was wrong. Twelve years of our lives wasted. As soon as you find someone better than me you just give it all up, replace me," shouted the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on Star, let's go eat," Marco said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll meet you there, I'm going to go talk to that girl," I told him.

"Okay, I'll save you a seat," he responded.

Just as I walked away from Marco I saw the girl dash into the bathroom crying. As I ran over I saw someone else coming too. "Hello, are you that girl's friend?" I asked her.

Nodding she said,"I'm Ari, the girl that ran into the bathroom is Mia," Ari introduced.

"Okay, let's go comfort her,"I said looking over at Ari and seeing her nod agreeingly.

Running into the bathroom I heard sobbing coming from a stall. "Mia, please come out, it's me Ari." she said gently tapping on the stall door. *No answer*

"I know this is hard for you but you still have me and Lily," Ari said in a soothing and gentle voice.

"Please come out,"I said hoping that it would help.

The door to the stall was slowly coming open. "W..Who are you?" Mia asked me stuttering.

"I'm Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension." I announced. She then began to laugh like I was kidding.

"No, it's true. What's your favorite thing?" I asked wanting to prove it to her.

"Uh, I guess, my kitten, Jake," Mia told me.

Using my dimensional scissors I cut a hole to her house and out jumped her cat.

"Woah, that's cool," she said while bending down to pet Jake.

"I'm just wondering but what was that about out there?" I asked.

"Well, my best friend since we were two, Hannah, is replacing me with my frenemy, Sadie." Mia explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys should come sit with me and my friends!" I said excitedly. Looking at each other the two said in sync, "Okay, sure!"

Marco's Pov

As I looked over in Star's direction I saw her with two girls walking my way. "Hello," I said to them.

"Marco, this is Mia and Ari," Star began,"

"Hi, how are ya!" I said in a high pitched voice. The girls plus Anthony, Jackson and my other friend Stirling all began to laugh at me and I just sat there with a strange grin on my face.

'Man, I'm weird,' I thought to myself.

"Soooooo, bruh ya gonna introduce me to everyone or nah?" asked Stirling with a raised eyebrow.

"Stirling this is Star, our new foreign exchange student, Mia and Ari, from our class so you should know them," I said in a run on sentence.

"Wait you know Mia and Ari," asked Star.

"Yurp, we have matching schedules, I'm surprised you didn't see them in periods 1-4," I responded casually.

"Hey! I was trying to get my work done!" Star said pretending to be insulted.

"Hey, guys! Yooohooo Fammilllyyy!" I said trying to get their attention.

"Are you trying to say family in a strange voice?" Jackson asked giving me a strange look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get your attention," I said in a defensive tone.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Jackson.

"I was wondering if maybe you all wanted to come over for a sleepover?" I asked.

"Sure!" said everyone in unison. Then I noticed that Mia said it the loudest as if she was trying to get over being betrayed by her other friend and that Anthony didn't speak at all.

"Anthony, what about you?" I asked him not knowing why he was being silent.

"S...S..Sure," Anthony said stuttering intensely. I raised an eyebrow at him and just decided to let it go.

~Le fabulousssssss, amazinnn time skipppp brought to you byyyyyyyy Maddy the most fab of dem allllllllll~

Star's Pov

As soon as i got home I changed into a cuter outfit instead of the school uniform. I put on my teal dress with the octopus on the front, my rhino boots, my star bag and devil horn headband.

"I think I'm ready for everyone to come over!" I said to myself.

"I'll go check to see if Marco is ready!"

Walking to Marco's room across the hall I heard him mumble some words and then say, "Ugh, No that'll never do." I began to wonder what he was doing so I decided to go ask him.

Opening the door I greeted my bestie, "Heyyyy Marco whatcha doin?" I asked him while sitting next to him on his bed.

"Writing," he responded.

"A book?" I questioned.

"Nah, song writing," Marco corrected me.

"Oooh can I see."

"Sure,"he said handing me the book.

"Number 108? What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Song number 108," Marco said half here half in another world.

"Can you sing it for me?" I asked him.

"I would but, it's a duet."

"Hmmmm, what ever will we do," I said sarcastically. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I know! I will sing it with you!" I said as if the idea just came to mind.

"Oh, okay," Marco said surprised at her response.

Marco's Pov

As I began strumming my guitar cords I set up the lyric sheet so both me and star could read it.

(Bold=Marco, underlined=Star, _Italics_ =both)

 **Allllrightt...**

 **Yeah it's been a bumpy road**

Fill a tank, drive a car,

pedal fast, pedal hard, you won't have to go that far

 **You wanna give up 'cause it's dark**

We're really not that far apart

 _So let your heart, sweetheart be your compass when you're lost_

 _and you should follow it wherever it may go_

 _When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run_

 _'cause no matter what you'll never be alone, never be alone, never be alone_

(they sing the rest of the song)

They look over and realize that they are being watched.

"Heyyyyyyyy," says Mia in a creepy voice, "I forgot that you used to do choir Marco, you and Star are good."

"Thanks,"the two say in unison.

"Kinda creepy but I'm not gonna say anything," Anthony announces.

"You just did smart ass," said Ari with an annoyed eye roll.

"Why were you guys spying on us," Star asked cautiously.

"We weren't, were were calling your names for a good ten minutes," said Mia with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well, let's play truth or punishment," Star whispered evilly with a smirk.

"Oh god, please no," Marco whispered. "We just hadddd to play that this morning with pony head."

~A lot of terror and punishment later~

"Thank god that game is over!" announced Stirling with a sigh.

"Agreed," Jackson mumbled.

"That was...AWESOME!" screeched Mia. "Seeing you guys in terror made me internally rofl."

"What does rofl mean?" asked Star.

"Roll on the floor laughing," Mia translated.

"I'm going to sleep" said everyone but me.

'I'm too awake to sleep,' I thought to myself. Everyone began to fall asleep and soon enough I was the only one awake.

As I looked at Star, peacefully sleeping, I felt a pang in my stomach. I knew what it was but didn't want to admit it to myself. There is no way she would ever feel the same.

Then I heard a rustling and quickly lay down pretending I was asleep. I heard a gently patter walk down the hall. Not human like steps but animal steps.

I began to run after whatever it was not knowing why. The creature jumped out of the open window and sat down on the porch I just watched from the inside.

It was as if the animal was waiting for something. Then I got a better look and realize it was a gray tabby kitten. Then I saw a portal open up in the front lawn.

"What the?" I whispered to myself. Then I saw this bird thing come out alone.

"Well if it isn't little Dawn," the bird creature said. Then I stared in awe and the cat transformed into a cat-human hybrid. I instantly recognized the long, brown hair and tan skin.

"Mia?!" I said aloud.

Mia's Pov

I turned around and saw Marco standing in the doorway.

"Ugh Oh. Did your little friend learn your secret, Dawn," Ludo said with a smirk.

"Ugh shut up Ludo," I hissed at him annoyed. Giving him a claw swipe to the face he called for backup. I made a long, deep meow to call for Ari.

Then I saw her jump out of Star's window jumping straight on Ludo's back. I quickly defeated the others and they ran away back to Mewni.

"What going on here?!" Marco shouted in confusion.

"Umm well, the truth is..."

A/N- How is it? Am I evil for doing a cliffhanger? Ah Oh well just wait for the next chappie ? ﾟﾘﾊ? have a great day! Even though it's night for me Lol! (Some Mithony and Starco jealousy in the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun and Hope

**Chapter Three - Fun and Hope**

Mia's Pov

"The truth is that me and Ari used to be part of Ludo's army before we escape," I explained.

"Oh, well it's cool you guys can go human, hybrid or animal anytime, " Marco responded.

"When we are felines or hybrids my name is Dawn and Ari's is Kat," I told him, "Also, we are not the only ones with a secret," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, what are you talking about, heh," Marco said with a nervous blush on his face.

Looking around I noticed Ari went back upstairs so I finished what I was going to say, "Marco don't lie to me, I can see right through you, as well as scent the love on you. I have a good sense of smell since I'm half cat, so admit it you like Star." I told Marco making myself look terrifying so her didn't lie to me.

"Fine, I like her okay. Just leave me alone." he whispered.

"Okay," I said and acted like I was leaving but then turned into a cat an his to watch him. I watched him sit there in thought for a good ten minutes and then went upstairs to the room. I admit it as well. I do have a crush. Just not on who everybody thinks. Nobody but me and him knows what happened this morning. I promised myself that if I saw him in my dreams I would know that it was meant to be.

~In my dreams~

"You we're right, it is meant to be and I love you too," I said to him.

"So you accept?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said with a smile of my face.

~Dream over~

When I woke I turned into cat form and padded over to his sleeping figure. I then turned back to human so he suspected nothing. I saw him in my dreams, we are meant to be. I shook him awake a little. I watched him slowly open his eyes and sit up. Once he was fully awake I dragged him into the hallway.

"Yes Mia, do you need something?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do need something Anthony..." I started, "I need you."

Anthony's Pov

She said yes! I can't believe it! I could tell there was a huge smile on my face because I looked over at Mia and saw her smirk.

"But..." Mia said a little doubtful. "I don't know what you'll think of me after this."

I was confused, what was she saying. "Go on, you can tell me anything." I coaxed her.

"Can I just show you?" she asked. I nodded. Mia closed her eyes and I saw her slowly start to grown ears, cat-like eyes, a tail and claws.

"You can turn hybrid?" I asked filled with awe.

She nodded and said, "but that's not all." she then slowly turned into a kitten.

"Awww, you're beautiful, cute and adorable in every form," I said with a smile. I saw her smile a bit in her cat form but then she yawned and so did I. Checking the clock I noticed it was four am.

'Wow Mia always sleeps till around noon,' I thought. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I then felt Mia in her cat form lie down in my lap. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Star's Pov

I woke up noticing Mia, Anthony and Marco weren't in the room.

'Maybe they're up already,' I thought. Getting out of the sleeping bag I woke up Ari so she got up with me. We walked out careful not to wake Stirling or Jackson.

As we walked out into the hall we saw Anthony sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall asleep with a kitten in his lap. I began to wonder how the cat got in here but then I looked over at Ari and she was smirking.

Ari walked over to Anthony and shook him awake. "Ugh why is everyone waking me," he groaned. Ari just smirked and he looked down at his lap and saw the cat.

Ari's Pov

I noticed that Mia was sleeping on Anthony's lap in her kitten form. I thought it was funny and cute. Anthony tried to stand up but his movement disturbed Mia, waking her up.

Mia's Pov

I woke up seeing Star, Anthony and Ari watching me and then I remembered last night and that I was in cat form. I ran down the hall to where Star couldn't see and walked back in human form.

"Oh, hey Mia" Star greeted me, "Did you see a kitten run down the hall."

I was starting to panic so I said the what thing that came to mind, "Wha, kitten, there ain't no kitten," I said nervously.

"Okay..." Star said awkwardly and walked away.

"Smooth, real smooth," Ari teased then walked away.

"Should we tell her?" Anthony asked.

"About what, us or the feline thing?"

"Both, I feel that everyone has a right to know, also who actually knows about the cat thing here?"

"Ari, Marco and you. Ari can do the same since we're sisters and Marco saw me transform," I told him.

"Oh, well lets go find Marco," he suggested.

Marco's Pov

I blinked open my eyes confused by my surroundings. My eyes becoming adjusted to the light I realized I was sitting on the porch swing.

"Oh crap, what time is it," I exclaimed. Checking the clock on my phone I realized it was only Six am.

"Thank god, I forgot that today we have school," I said to myself sighing in relief.

I turned around as the door swung open. "Hey Marco, found ya," Mia greeted with Anthony, Star and Ari right behind her.

"Morning," I casually said to them, "We better get ready for school."

~Timeskip to schooooooollll~

Narrator's Pov

"What the hell is that?" Ari asks Sterfink (Stirling).

" Ish a tumer!" He says joyfully referring to the balloon.

" Wow..why is it colorful?" Ari asks.

" Ish a magical tumer!" He exclaims and laughs at the same time.

" Da fluff?" Ari mouths and walks away.

With saying the class settles down as the final bell rang. Star walks in with Marco walking right next to her.

" I have to go." Marco whispers as he rushes to his seat. Star walks up to the front of the class to be greeted by the teacher, Mrs. Calverley.

" Ok class!" Mrs. Calverly exclaims. " We have a new student in the class. Her name is Star Butterfly."

" Hello! It is an honor to meet you all." Star says enthusiastically.

After the introducing the classmates gave her a warm welcome. Especially Marco...

" Hello Star! Very nice to meet you." Kailyn greets Star with a hand shake.

"Welcome to our crazy class!" Audrey says excitedly.

" Thank you all for the warm welcome!" Star says enthusiastically.

After the huge meet and greet to the new student, all began to work in their usual Friday Project groups. Star was invited by Ari and Mia. With that, they also added her to the group.

" Well Star, we don't have much to do with the writing. But we do have to work on the Presentation Board and the Filming."

" And I did the conclusion! A very looooooongg conclusion" said Mia as she pointed to herself. Obviously proud of herself.

" Well aren't _you_ so talented." Ari said to Mia sarcastically.

" She really is!" Star pointed out. Not knowing that Ari was being sarcastic.

" Yes, she is." Ari finally agrees. Not sarcastic though.

Looking at the corner of her eye, Ari still see's Sterfink and Christian playing with the lopsided balloons.

" Wtf!" Ari says while walking away to go stop them.

"Ok...? Oh yeah! You get to meet all the psychopaths in Choir class. Since you joined. Btw, Choir is my favorite class, besides D.E.A.R ( drop everything and read ), because of all the craziness that goes down!" Mia says optimistically.

*Ari Smacks the lopsided balloon like a psychopath*

" So much for stopping them." Star smirks at Ari.

" Ik she is weird." Mia says, which catches Ari's attention.

" Hey!" Ari playfully hits Mia's shoulder.

Mia gets aggressive and shoves her down to the floor. Ari sits there like a crippled person on the floor.

" Ow..my tail!" Ari whimpered. She transformed into a Maine Coon kitten and scampers off. But Marco cuts her off and picks her up. Her fluffy grey and black tail dangling out of Marco's arms. Ari's ears flattened against her head.

" Aren't you just _cute_? You agree with me _Kat?_ " He says in a teasing tone. Which makes the class laugh.

 _"Stfu!"_ Kat says as she hisses which makes Marco drop her. She scampers away and jumps on top of her desk. Giving Marco a smirk while licking her paw. Even though she scared off Marco she was still being bothered by her classmates chanting _"Kitty Kat"_ all over the room.

" Oh yeah! Me and Ari are sisters. So we both can turn into felines or feline hybrids. And when Ari turns into a hybrid feline or a feline we call her _Kat_ lol," Mia exclaims to show that Ari isn't the only weird one in the class.

" Oh wow! I have lots to learn about this school! " Star cheers.

" Pfft- Plz! You don't even know!" Mia and Star laugh together.

" My question is what is the _L-O-L_ you were referencing?" Star asks.

" Lol is the slang acronym for Laugh Out Loud." Mia says as if she were Siri.

" Welp that's another word to put in my dictionary!" Star exclaims in joy.

Marco is staring at Star. His expression obvious towards Kat. She has seen that look multiple times in her lifetime.

With saying, she hops down the desk and pads towards Marco. Hopping on top of the desk right next to Marco, she nudges him lightly with her head. He finally notices that Kat was right next to him. Kat stares at him for a long time. The friend that she knew since first grade was finally in love. Kat breaks the silence with a sigh.

" What?" Marco asks.

" You know what." Ari whispers to him. She points to Star and winks and Marco with a smile.

" It's the truth..." He sighs. " I do.."

" I know you do. You were staring at her with affection in your gaze for quite a while." Kat smiles but soon her smile disappears as her eyes gazed at something else in the distant. She was thinking of something but something sad. Marco saw sadness cloud her eyes. Kat sighs and looks back at Marco. Marco has a worried look on his face. Kat just smiles, trying to make Marco not worried about her.

" What's wrong?" Marco asks.

" Nothing.. nothing.." Kat says with her head down. Her tail is curling around herself and her ears were flattening. That perked up and energetic Kat was gone. Grief was swallowing her heart.

" Just..." Kat stopped and finally managed to say what she was trying to say. " Just, be yourself. Be the great gentleman that you already are." Kat gave Marco a smile which he knew that wasn't a real happy smile. Marco gave Kat a worried look again. With a nod, Kat padded away to her group with a sigh escaping her lips. Leaving Marco worried and speechless. He gazed back at Star. With a small smile showing on his face as she was getting along with his classmates.

' She definitely is a sweet-heart.' Marco thought as he gazed back at Star. Forgetting that he still needed to work with his group.

Kat was gazing at Marco from her seat. Happy for him but grief still stuck in her heart. Like a claw that was snagged on her heart. "I hope Star changes her mind about who she likes," Kat murmured to herself.

Mia's Pov

'Just twenty more minutes till freedom from our social studies teacher, Mr. Adras. Then Star can finally see all the craziness that goes down in choir!' I thought.

"Who will be the writer of your group, Marco? I hope it's not a quitter like Mia over there," Mr. Adras said.

"Just because I can't write as _Huge_ as you want me to doesn't mean you have a right to tease me," I announced with an eye roll.

Ignoring me Mr. Adras turned back to Marco. "So, who will be writing down the facts on the Ionian Revolt for your group Marco?" He asked again.

"Brock," Marco responded not at all flustered by Mr. Adras.

" Dude! I have nothing written down!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

" Fine then I'll _actually_ do my part!" Ari grumbles.

Walking up there she writes down "Valued Information" on the board. While Marco states a very long paragraph about the Ionian Revolt.

" Allies, Cavalry, Spartans, and Athens. Good work. Alright.. Next!" Mr. Adras exclaims.

~ Time skap brought to you by Da Fluffy ~

" Choir!" Mia exclaims as she grabs Star's hand and runs down the hall. Star is holding on to Mia's hook on her backpack. While Mia is holding Ari's backpack hook.

" Band!" Ari exclaims. While Marco joins the train of people. Ari holds on to Marco's backpack hook.

" Bai Felicia!" Ari and Marco say in unison with doing a sassy looking face.

Even though Marco was having fun with the whole " Student Train" thing, he was a bit disappointed that he was leaving Star's side.

~ Ari's POV ~

" Percussion!" Mr. Aviles exclaims. " One, two three!" I play snare. "Shockwave" which is one of the songs we have. Jacob plays bass drum, while Nick plays Mallets. Marco plays electric guitar. With that we play the beats we're supposed to.

" Trombones!" Mr. Aviles moves to the players of the trombones a they play their part. All of percussion sits down as Mr. Aviles talks to the wind instruments.

Star's Pov

"And welcome to choir!" Mia exclaimed excitedly, "You'll love it here!"

Looking around the class I saw many people that are in my regular class. Then I saw Kailyn acting very strange.

"Don't worry about Kailyn, she likes to pretend things that are pretty strange,"

Mia warned me.

I didn't understand what she was talking about until Kailyn ran around the room singing, "Drugs, drugs drugs."

"Wow," was the only word that came out of my mouth.

I just watched until she ran up to Mia's friend, Santino, and asked "Where is the heroin I ordered?"

Playing along with her game Santino responded with, "Remember you got a new dealer so you are no longer my client."

Kale then walked up to us and said his normal introduction, "Hi, How are ya?," making his voice squeaky on purpose.

Then the bell rang which meant class was starting. "Hello class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Mewes asked me.

"Hello everyone, I am Star Butterfly!" I announced.

With a smile Mrs. Mewes told me, "Mia will help you with the songs we are learning for our spring concert."

"Okay!" I said excitedly. During the class we sang the songs Sing out a joyful song, Exultate Jubliate, A whole new world, How doth the little crocodile, Give me a kite, clouds and so on. We also practiced the Dig it play, which is an ancient times play, that Mia, Kailyn, Jordan, Izzy and Logan dance in. It's cool how Mia is in the center while the other girls do a choreographed dance she does this break dance move called "The Coffee Grinder."

"Okay, we've got all the songs down pretty well, anyone want to request a song or sing solo?" asked Mrs. Mewes

I noticed that Mia shot her hand up in the air almost instantly. "Yes Mia, what song would you like?" the teacher questioned.

" I'd like to sing a self written song (the song is actually written by Ruth B.)," Mia requested. "Do you have a guitar I could borrow?"

"I don't but you can go ask Mr. Aviles if you can borrow one." Mrs. Mewes told her.

"Okay," Mia responded quickly zooming off to the band room.

Mia's Pov

"Hello, do you need something?" Mr. Aviles asked.

"Ummm, yes. I was wondering if i could borrow a guitar?" I asked.

"I don't think there are extras at the moment," Mr. Aviles started. "Hey Marco, why don't you let this sweet girl use your guitar."

"Don't ever call me sweet," I whispered threateningly loud enough for the kids to hear but not Mr. Aviles.

"Sure, could I watch her sing?" Marco asked.

"ME TOO," screamed Ari.

"Sure, you two but nobody else," Mr. Aviles scolded.

~Tiem Escapay to choirrororor classzzz~

I sat on a stool with the guitar strung around me. putting the lyric sheets up on a stand I began strumming the guitar cords.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Truth be told this is a very old story of mine I'm editing, Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Shippety Ship Ship

**Chapter 4 ~ Shippety ship ship...**

~ Narrator's POV ~

As Marco holds on to Ari's backpack hook, Ari is going crazy. The sugar that Mia gave her was finally kicking in.

" Move! Get out the way! Get out the way! Kids! Get out the way!" Ari exclaims.

" Ari! Watch yourself!" Marco says in part joy and partly terrified.

" Excuse me, sir? That is my line! Not yours!" Ari says.

Marco laughs.

" ARI WATCH OU-!" Marco gets cut off as Ari bumps into somebody hard. Causing her to fall down on top of the random.

"Ow.." Ari says as she rubs her head. Her vision is blurry. Trying to focus, she analyzes the position she is in. She is sitting in top of somebody's lap with her arms around the person's neck. Focusing her vision, It was Stirling... Stirling looks up to see her fallen on top of him.

" Um.." Ari says while looking away. Trying to brush away the blush she had on her face.

" You ok..?" Stirling asks. He had a bit of blush too.

" Don't worry about my safety.. I'm fine. It's yourself you should be worrying about." Ari says while finally looking up to Stirling. They gaze at each other for a while. Ari breaks the confusing session by running through the crowd. From there, she runs into the conference room. Quickly turning into a Dark brown Maine Coon cat. Rushing down the hall into Mrs. Miles room. She stalks in and quickly stops right next to her desk. Thankfully Mrs. Miles didn't see her. As Mrs. Miles walks over to open the door, Ari quickly transforms into her human form and sits in her desk.

' That was too close!' Ari scolds herself. A depressed look on her face.

Hiding her face under her hoodie, she see's ,at the corner of her eye, Stirling gazing at her. She risks it, and looks at Stirling.

" Why'd you run?" He mouthed.

Ari shrugs and looks down at her desk.

~Tiem escapay ~

" Bing, Bing, Bing" The bell rang through the school.

" School's Out! Time for le weekend!" Mia exclaims.

" Hey Stirling, Ari, Mia, Anthony, Jackson! Let's have le sleepover! My place!" Marco shouts.

" Sure!" they say in unison.

~ Time skip to Sleep Over Dont ask y there is so many time skips there just is ok deal wit it ; v ;~

"Say 'Walking in Style'!" Mia shouts as she takes a picture of Ari with a sassy face on with the flippers.

" Walking in Style!" Ari says. With her big hoodie on and her arms tucked in which made the sleeves floppy. Everyone laughs with joy.

" Nice." Mia says as she uploads it onto Instagram.

" FLIPPER FIGHT!" Marco shouts while hitting at the back of Ari's head with teh flippers.

" HEY U STUPID!" Ari snapped back and hits him back.

" Ha! Gawtem'!" Stirling says while hitting Star and Ari at the same time.

" FFFFFFFFF-" Ari says as she tackles him.

" Watch yo profanity!" Mia exclaims.

" FFFFFF-" Ari says more mad.

She flaps her flippers in Stirling's face while he slaps back.

Marco tackled Star by surprise.

" Hey!" She exclaims as she slaps him with the fluffy sweater she had on.

" Your going to pay for that!" Marco says as he tickles Star to death.

" S-Stop!" Star managed to say between her laughing.

Marco stops and everyone is panting with exhaustion. Ari falls back onto her sleeping bag where she is sleeping and sighed. Followed by an exhausted laugh.

" I need teh coffee!" Ari says while holding up her fist to the sky. Due to the lack of energy it flopped back down.

" You're such an edgy 13 yr old!" Said Mia.

" Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

Ari made a pouting face and stuck her tongue out and winked.

" If that's what I am then no reason trying to be someone else." Ari shrugs as she slips into bed. With a yawn she lays her head down and sighs.

" Your so boring!" Marco complains.

" Oh shut up Safe Kid! I am just tired.." Ari laughed and got up. " I'll be right back." She said as she swiftly rushed downstairs.

~ Ari's POV ~

I rush downstairs to make myself some coffee. As I do I pass Marco's Mom's room. I walk in and see that she is on the computer.

" Mrs. Diaz.." I got her attention.

" Yes Ari, sweety?"

" I was wondering if I could make myself a cup of coffee plz?" I asked politely.

" Sure Honey." She said in reply.

I was about to walk downstairs before I heard talking in our room. I walk over to see everyone chanting ' Do it! Do it! Do it!' while they were looking at Stirling. He had a blush all over his face.

' I wonder what happened when I was gone.' I thought.

As I walk downstairs, dim light was shining downstairs. Lights were on but barely showing enough light to see. Without concern, I grab the coffee maker and start to brew myself some coffee. I sighed as I waited for it to finish. As i grew more and more impatient, I started to twiddle with my hair. I walk towards the couch in the living room and lay down. My eyes were growing heavier and heavier. I look at the coffee. It was almost done.

' I'll just close my eyes...' I said to myself. Soon enough I fell asleep.

...

" Psst- Hey.." I heard a voice whisper softly into my ear. I rubbed my eyes and opened them.

" Hmm..?" I said. I focused my vision and saw Stirling right next to me.

" Come on. Let's get you to sleep." He said softly.

I moaned at the fact of me trudging upstairs. Stirling rolled his eyes and smirked at me. He carries me upstairs. I lay my head against his chest, and fell asleep again.

~ Stirling's POV ~

I carry her upstairs, due to her lack of energy. I felt her head lay against my chest. I see her breathe softly in rhythm. I smile at her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. As I lay her on her sleeping bag, she stirs slightly. I carefully tuck her in so she doesn't wake. I gaze at her for a while. She looked so adorable with her sweatshirt covering her hands. I sighed and leaned towards her forehead. I lightly pressed my lips against her head.

" Goodnight.." was the last thing I said to her before I slipped into my sleeping bag.

As I look around, I see that everyone is asleep. At least, I hope so.. I see Mia sleeping on her stomach. I squint at her to see if she was actually sleeping. Well, it turns out she was fake sleeping. I know this because her phone is shining under her pillow. It showed the app " Wattpad" on her screen. But then I thought about it..

' Did she see when I kissed Ari's head...?' I thought in fear. ' I hope not..!'

I looked over at her and she looked at me and winked. 'Oh crap." As though she could tell what I was thinking she did the hand gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key. I sighed and walked over to my sleeping bag.

As I lay my head down, I see Marco and Star sleeping together. Star's head rested on Marco's chest. With her arms wrapped around his waist. While Marco had his hand rested on her head. Their breathing softly in rhythm. I smirked and looked over to see Jackson resting his head on the mattress.

' He fell asleep while sitting wow..' I rolled my eyes in amusement.

Anthony stirred and rolled over onto Mia. I laughed silently at everyone.

" Ships are being made." I heard a familiar voice whisper. As I looked around, I found Ari partly awake and partly asleep. I saw an amused look in her eyes.

" You can say that again..!" I chuckled silently.

"I know who to ship Jackson with," whispered Mia in a evil voice while peeking her head out of her sleeping bag.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes darted over to Jackson to make sure he was asleep and once she was positive he was asleep.

"I would come over there to tell you but I'm kinda trapped in the position of me laying on my stomach, so can you guys come over here?" Mia laughed quietly.

"Sureeeeeeeeeee," said Ari who was high on caffeine after drinking the coffee.

Once we walked over to her Mia whispered to us.

"Audrey."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," yell-screamed Ari who was shut up by Mia's hand.

"Ewww, you're gross Ari," Mia announced with a duck face, "You don't just go and lick someone's hand."

~Time skip to the next evening~

Star's Pov

Running into the house I realized that the squad was still over hanging out at the house

"Hey, Star your back!" Marco greeted happily, "How'd the date with Oskar go?" he asked sounding less optimistic than he was just seconds before.

"It went A-MAZ-ING!" I screeched noticing everyone wincing and covering their ears, except Mia which was strange.

"Is that so," Mia asked with a smirk and a glint in her eye that I could not make out.

Ignoring it I screeched again, "HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Congrats," Marco said with a glum sounding voice.

"Is something wrong Marco?" I asked concerned.

"No, I'm just happy for you,"He responded to me with a small smile.

"Okay, wellllllll...Imma go see ya guys tomorrow," Mia said breaking up our awkward staring contest.

"Yea, good luck with that new 'boyfriend' of yours," Ari announced a little sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked utterly confused.

"Oskar is a player so just watch out," Anthony warned.

"What does that mean?" I asked still terribly confused.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mia added with a small, sad sigh.

Just as I was about to ask more questions everyone walked out the door.

"Remember what happened to Janna?" I heard Jackson ask Stirling as their voices began to fade.

"What were they talking about Marco?" I asked him.

"Umm, I dunno what you're talking about," Marco responded to my question with a nervous glance.

I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't pry. Just as I began to walk upstairs I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Marco," I asked wondering why he was trying to hold me back.

With a sigh Marco whispered into my ear, "Just remember, that no matter what I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Marco!" I announced giving him a big hug and a smile.

With a small smile he turned around and walked to his room across the hall.

~Scraping the sides of a million pudding cups for Glossaryck laterrr (Anyone get the reference from the Mewbery episode?)~

As I sat down at the lunch table with my squad I heard many people talking about me and Oskar being a couple. Though they sounded more like snide remarks to me. I turned around as soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Star, come eat with me," Oskar told me impatiently.

"Uh, sure," I started, "Is that okay?" I asked the squad.

"Sure," they all answered pessimist like.

"Okay, thanks guys!" I said excitedly.

As I walked over to Oskar and his friend's table they all began to ignore me. I just sat there till someone said something to me.

"Star," Oskar started finally saying something to me after fifteen minutes of being ignored.

"Yes?" I asked him curiously.

"If you want to stay my girlfriend you need to stop hanging out with that friend of yours and you need to move to my house," Oskar began, "What was his name again? Oh yea Mango! Yea leave him don't ever talk to him again."

I was speechless, I had to choose between my best friend, Marco yea not 'Mango', and my new boyfriend, Oskar.

"Umm, can I think about it," I mumbled.

"Uh sure, you have twenty-four hours," Oskar ordered.

I sat there in silence just looking back-and-forth from Marco to Oskar. Oskar looked like he could care less about weather I chose him or not and Marco looked like he was a full on pessimist when I wasn't at the table. It was obvious I would choose Marco, but I'll talk to Mia and Ari about it before I make my decision final.

'What am I thinking, of course I'll choose Marco. He's always there for me and is my best friend for life while my crush on Oskar is probably just a phase,' I thought.

~Time escapay brought to you by the human-cat peeps~

As me and Marco walked out the entrance of the school ready to go home I saw Jackie Lynn Thomas kissing someone. I looked over at Marco and, just as I thought, he looked horrified.

"Are you not seeing this!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm seeing Jackie kiss someone," I said casually.

"Really, well that 'Someone' is your boyfriend," Marco announced.

As I looked over I saw he was right and felt tears begin to fall down my face.

Marco's Pov

As I saw Star begin to cry I knew there needed to be an end to this. I walked over to Oskar and slapped his face.

"Uh, dude do you have a problem with me kissing Jackie?!" Oskar screamed at me.

"Yes, in fact I do," I said with an eye roll.

"Yea, then what?" Oskar announced slightly annoyed.

"Well, you see Star, your girlfriend, is over there crying because of you. You kissed Jackie right in front of her," I explained pointing to saw where Mia and Ari were comforting her.

"Duuuuudeeeee, you know I'm a player," Oskar mumbled in a surfer guy voice.

"Then why would you go and get a girlfriend when you know you're just gonna cheat on her," I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like girls that are innocent and naive so they don't know what's gonna happen," said Oskar with a slight smirk.

"Oh. my. fricken. god. You. are. sickening. Why don't you go and get an actual life that doesn't involve the rape of young girls," I sneered.

"Uhhh," Oskar stuttered," Why don't YOU get a life, I can tell you need one."

"Oh I have one, I just put it aside for a couple minutes so I'd have time to beat the crap out of you," I responded to his 'insult' with a sly comeback.

"Huh, you think you can beat m-" Oskar started before he got cut off.

Cutting of his sentence I threw a punch at his face. Little does he know that i'm a black belt in karate. Trying to stun me he swiped at my face but I quickly dodged it.

~A very long time later~

"I can't believe you beat up Oskar!" Star exclaimed, "For me."

"I'd do anything for you, you're the best person I know," I told her with a small smile.

"Awwww, thanks Marcooooooooooooooooo," Star thanked me adding an extra million 'o's to my name.

"Wanna go do something fun?" I asked.

"Ooooh yea!" She screeched.

"It might be, what do you call it again oh yea, dangerous," I smiled.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BRING IT ONNNNN," Star screamed at the top of her lungs.

~A walk to the place later~

"Here we are," I announced standing in front of the 'No Tresspassing' sign.

As we walked in I spotted a truck so I grabbed Star's hand and ran towards it. Jumping up on the tailgate the two of us sat and watched the planes take off.

"I could sit here all night," Star whispered with a sigh.

Just as we thought the night couldn't get any better, it got worse. We heard those sirens begin to come closer.

Star's Pov

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" I heard one of the police officers scream.

I thought this was part of the night Marco set up for us I screamed back, "LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" As I saw their disgusted look I knew these were real cops. They threw the handcuffs on us so fast I knew they weren't messing around.

As they threw us in the car I decided to lighten the mood. "Do you have a lighter?" I asked trying to make it seem like I smoked. I looked over at Marco next to me and saw that he was trying hard to not laugh.

~Time skip back at the Police station~

"Man those cops are taking their sweet time," I told Marco annoyed.

"At least we are here together it's better than being alone," Marco said with logic in his words.

~Time skip to back home~

Ari's Pov

It's been two hours since we got home and Marco didn't come down to dinner so at the moment I'm bringing his dinner to him but stopped abruptly when I heard gentle singing coming from his room. I bring out my phone and start to record him singing to use as future blackmail. And yes, yes I will.

We walked right past

That 'No Trespassing' sign

We sat on the tailgate and watched those planes take off

We thought we had all night

No need to rush

That's when those cops came pullin' up

And I thought

Man, ain't this some shh

Your daddy's gonna kill me

But if I survive tonight

I wouldn't change one thing

Baby, Yeah

I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin 'bout the way

The blue lights were shinin'

Bringing out the freedom in your eyes

I was too busy watching you

Going wild child

Too be worried about going to jail

You were thinking that

Running for it

Would make a good story

I was thinking you were crazy as hell

And you were so innocent

But you were stealing my heart

I fell in love in the back of a cop car

As soon as I heard that last line, I fangirled. I know that this message wasn't for me but it would have been most likely to Star! I ran to the living room and saved the video to my phone. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs so I quickly turned off my phone. I found it was Marco humming the same tune he was singing. I kept quiet though and pretended to watch T.V.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I've been bugging myself all week thinking, "How can this be a Starco book if there' no Starco." And I had to do a biography project on Keith Urban and it talked about how this was one of his top songs I was like, "I gotta hear this." And then I thought, "Oh, I can make this a Starco chapter YASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." So that's how this chapter was born! And shoutout to KitzzandKatzz who made the Narrator, her own and Stirling's Pov.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Pool Party

**Chapter 5 ~ The Pool Party**

( Ari's POV)

I pack everything for the sleepover with Me, Mia, and Lily. I pack a bathing suit, pajamas, overalls, A red T-shirt that says " Hard Core", shorts, socks, etc. When I'm done, My mom comes home just in time for her to drop me off at Lily's.

" You've got everything?" My mom asks.

" Yes I have made sure I packed everything I needed."

~ Time skip to Lily's house ~

" Ari! Get dressed we're going to Alex's house!" Lily shouts.

" Ok!" I shout back.

~ Time skap to Alex's house ~

" Ayy everyone! Btw I invited a friend of mine. His name is Noy." Alex says as he beckons Noy over.

" Who the hell is Noy?!" i whispered to Mia.

" Noy is a classmate of mine from 2nd and 3rd grade." Mia whispers back with a nervous glance at Alex.

" Hello Ladies~!" Noy says in a seductive voice. He was a tall dark haired boy. With dark brown eyes. He was looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes that I couldn't recognize.

" By the way I invited some other friends over. They'll be here soon. They asked to invite some other friends too." Alex said with a wide evil smirk at all of us.

" Ok.. Let's get started," I said as I walked past the boys. They had an evil grin as I walked into Alex's backyard. I see the coolest thing ever. His backyard had a lazy river with a Hot tub. With a small place for golfing and a small tiki bar right next to it. My eyes lit up with excitement. My tail whisked side to side with excitement as well. I padded over to the seats right next to the Hot tub. As I placed my items Mia came over with Lily and they both settle their stuff on the seats right next to mine. I take off my hat and I let my hair down from my bun. I pad over to a ledge where I immediately dive in. As I fix my hair since it was all over my face, I notice Alex and Noy whispering something into each others ears as they look back at me with a wide grin on their face. Soon enough I'm getting splashed in the face by Mia and Lily.

" Hey!" I shouted as I splashed both of them. Mia got aggressive and shoved me down into the pool. I thrashed around and she finally lets go.

" Don't think about doing it again," Mia said with a smirk.

" Fudge. I was just playing with you! " I whined. I pulled myself onto the concrete. I sighed. I had to get myself dry. As I look around, I see nobody paying attention to me. So I slip inside the house and into the bathroom I went. With that, I transformed into a Maine Coon Kitten and quickly shook my pelt. I was fully dried. I transformed into a human as I heard footsteps. I walked outside with my head down to find myself bumping into Noy.

' Aw crap,' I thought as I saw him grinning at me.

" Wtf do you want?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Woah! Honey no need to get feisty~" He smirked at me.

" Did you just-?" I was cut off when I saw Mia running up to Noy.

" No. Bad. Stop," she said sternly as she slapped him till he had red, slap marks on his face. He grunted in agony. And rushed outside to tell Alex's parents.

" Nah don't worry. We are le innocent 2 yr child on the inside," Before I could finish my sentence, Alex's mom, Teann, walks in with Noy by her side.

" Why in the world would you do this to Noy!" She scolded in fury.

" Well I have the good explanations!" Mia said as she pointed to herself oddly proud.

" And that is?" Teann asked with a raised eyebrow. I look over to see Noy still smirking at me with that weird glint in his eyes.

" He was hitting on my sister!" Mia screamed becoming furious at Noy.

" Noy!" Teann said with a surprised look at him.

" Hey! I go after what I like~" Noy said with a seductive smirk on his face.

"EWWWWW,"screamed the 6th grade cute Hayden.

" Halp," I said with the weird meme poker face.

" Well. At least get along with each other. It's enough that I have to deal with three reckless kids," Teann says as she walks outside to join the parents at the tiki bar.

" Ok Bai!" Mia says in a cheerful voice. But that soon changes when Noy speaks.

" So, how you doing~?" He says to me in a seductive voice.

" You are a very seductive child :T" I say with a derp face. I see Mia stalking towards Noy. She grabs his shirt collar and pulls him close to her face to be intimidating. She pulls him closer so that she can whisper in his ear.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" screamed Hayden who is given a thumbs up by Mia.

" Hit on my sister again. I dare you. I swear, you will regret it," Mia says as she throws him to the ground. With that, she stalks off angrily towards where Lily, Gabi, Ella and Hannah are hanging out in the hot tub. Hayden also ran after Mia.

" Feisty much of a sister! Do you deal with this everyday?" Noy asks.

" Eh. Kind of. But that's none of your business." Ari mumbles, " Retard..."

" Now Now, that is no way to talk to your, let's just say, _your future fiance~_ " He says in his usual seductive tone. Something catches my eye. I see Mia glaring at Noy from the window. Looking like she's about to crash through the window and murder him. I shoo her away and mouth ' It's fine, ' She nods at me politely but glares at Noy once again and finally stalks off with her hands bunched up into fists. I knew that if this went on forever, she was going to turn straight into a lion and devour him. Since she can cause me and her can turn into feline's and feline hybrids. I felt a cold hand grip mine as I came back to reality.

" Now~" Noy grips my hand and waist. " Let's continue shall we~?" He says with that same, old seductive tone.

' Aw crap..' I thought. ' What does he want from me ; n ; '

But then I see Mia in the kitchen right behind him as a lion hybrid with a sneer on her face.

~ Time skip 1 hour when other guests arrive ~

" Ayy. I'm back!" Stirling says with a loud party voice. Marco joins in with a loud cheer. With Jackson, Anthony, and Star cheering as well.

" Ayy! Is Ari here yet? I need to talk to her." Stirling says in a nervous voice.

" Of course! I think she went inside though... And I saw Noy follow her inside." Alex spoke. He looked at all of then as they entered his backyard. One in particular. He kept his eye on Star. He smirked evilly and went off to talk to her.

Stirfink's Pov

I walk inside the house to pretend that I was going to the bathroom. But, I was really looking for Ari. I had to ask her about the ' Feline' situation. I suddenly hear a moan coming from the bathroom. I run over and put my ear to the door. I suddenly hear a familiar voice.

" Don't squeeze! That hurts!" the voice says with a small groan. I recognize that voice instantly. It was Ari. When I open the door, I see Mia inspecting a scratch on Ari's arm with her hands around it trying to stop the blood from flowing out of it. I see Ari also taking care of this random guy I didn't recognize. He had dark brown eyes with dark hair. A confused look on his face as he stared at me.

" Hey Stirfink!" she says as she gets up to hug me and settles back down to help the random guy.

" What is going on here?!" I say as I glare at the random guy. " What's he doing here?" I ask with a disgusted look on my face.

" This is Noy. He and Mia had a quarrel. Mia got aggressive so she kind of attacked him. I'm here being a nurse to Noy while Mia is being a nurse to me. During the time she attacked, she kind of scratched me by accident." Ari says while glancing at her wound. I look back at Noy and he was looking back at me.

Hayden runs up to them and says "Hey Dudettes, Wassup!" while having a very innocent look on her face while hugging the kitten (Aka squeezing it to death).

" Why are you nurturing _Noy_ ~?" I ask with a stern tone.

" What's wrong with taking care of a friend?" Ari asks innocently.

" Yeah _Stirling_. What's so bad about that? Me and her are just _friends,_ " Noy says as he smirks at me with an evil look in his eyes. He mumbles something else that I couldn't make out.

" Ari come. Come spend time with everyone outside. They really miss you." I say with a casual tone.

"What about me, do they miss me :( ," Mia whispers.

"I would miss you," Hayden said while hugging Mia.

"Yay, I wish you were my little sista," Mia responded with a smile.

"I know," Hayden told her while squishing her cheeks with her hands.

" But, he's hu-"

"They're only little cat scratches ok! Come on." I beckon her as I walk outside.

Ari's Pov

I'm sitting here trying to take care of Noy and Mia still hasn't put a bandage on my scratch. Now Stirling's beckoning me outside? I can't be everywhere at once...!

As I finally finish taking care of the scratches of Noy, Mia finishes too. I stood up with Noy and Mia. As we walked outside, I spoke.

" There ya go! You're good now," I say with a soft smile on my face.

" Yup. Thanks for a little TLC," Noy says as he hugs me. I'm shocked. I stood still as he hugged me. He finally pulled apart from me. I looked at him and he looked at me. I looked down so that my blush wasn't noticeable.

" Ayy!" Stirling says as he rushes up to me and Noy out of nowhere. He walks up to me with a grin on his face. He leans close to whisper in my ear.

" How is a fine lady doing tonight~?" Which made me blush 50 shades of red. I laugh.

" Uhm! Fine, thank you," I say flustered.

"Just fine? Let me change that~" He says with a grin. I see Noy glaring at Stirling. He stood his ground though. I felt a tension in the air between them. But I let that go. As I start to get ready to jump back in the pool, I feel someone pull me in. I screamed when the icy water hit me. I quickly swam to the surface. I clung onto something because the water was so cold. But, when I looked over, I see it was Stirling. He was showing me a nervous grin.

" Sorry! The water was cold! And I-"

" Hey! Slow down it's alright. I was the one who pulled you into the pool. Im sorry," He apologizes.

" It's fine, you didn't know. So you didn't do anything wrong," I say as I smile at him. I look around to see where Noy is. I didn't see him anywhere. " Where's N-" I get cut off as warm hands are around my waist and I get pulled back from Stirling into the water. I'm then clinging onto something else. I look up to find it's Noy. He had a smirk on his face. I looked at him with surprise. He had his shirt off in the pool and he wasn't cold. All he had was shorts.

" How the hell do you two do that?!"

" What?" They say in unison.

" How do you keep your shirts off in the water and your not cold or anything!?" I flick my gaze back and forth between the two of them.

" Well, don't you get used to the water? That's exactly what's happening right now," Stirling says.

" This is strange. I'm the only girl who you guys are hanging with." I flick my gaze back and forth between both of them.

" Well I'm your friend. Right Ari~?" He asks with a evil grin.

" Of course you are,"

" Me and Ari have always been friends," Stirling buds in as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

" Nice to know..." Noy grumbles.

" Well I don't know about you guys but, I'm hungry. I'm going to snack on something real quick. I'll be inside." I say as I get out and dry myself off. I walk inside to find some cookies that were opened. I decided ' Why not?'. I grab a couple for my other friends. One cookie drops on the floor so I pick it up. ' Yeah im not gonna tell them it fell...' I said in my head with a laugh. When I get up, I see Noy with a huge grin on his face.

" Yes?" I sighed.

" Come with me. I want to show you something." he opens one of the doors to a big room. It was a personal theater. I gasped with excitement. I hurried to the projector. I find shelves filled with movies. I look through all of them.

" Grease, Bob's Burgers, Family guy, The hangover, Twilight, Twilight: New Moon, Harry Potter, dayum they have so many good movies and shows." Then I hear the doors click. I look back to find that Noy closed both doors. He comes walking towards me. Next thing I know he's hovering over me. I gave him a shy, nervous glance at him.

" Uhm.. N-Noy?" I say as he leans in. " Ok! That's.. that's enough now!" He's still leaning in. I shut my eye's as I braced for impact. Soon enough his lips are placed on top of mine. I groan and try to push him away but he obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. He pushed down a little harder then I expected. All of a sudden, I felt something cold enter my mouth. I pulled away from him for the lack of oxygen and because I wanted this to stop _now_. But he quickly ended the tiny brake. He ends up pinning me to the wall. Which makes me wince. He crashed his lips into mine. Then I heard a moan escape my lips. So I pulled apart from him.

"EWWWW I'M STILL IN HERE YOU KNOW," Hayden screamed, "RESTORE MY INNOCENCE!"

" Stop!" I push him away and run to the door. I struggle to open to it because I then realized it was locked.

" Looking for these~?" Noy says as he holds up keys. I tackle him to the couch.

" Give me those!" I shout as I struggle to get a hold of the keys. But then I get pushed over by him and he's holding the keys over me. I keep missing the keys. But then I hear a familiar voice.

" Noy! Wtf are you doing to her?! And let poor Hayden out," I turn to see Alex and Star staring at us with confused looks.

" Halp," I say as Noy looks back at me and smirks. Then Hayden grabs me and Star by the arm and trys to run away from the boys with us.

"Come on, run!" yelled Hayden feeling very scared at what she just witnessed.

" Noy, please. Just stop. You Retard." Alex shouts.

" Tch, whatever. How did you get in?" He says as he gets off of me.

" Excuse me? This is my home so I obviously have the keys to everywhere." Alex stated.

" Noy, Can you please learn how to control your aggression?" I ask in a annoyed tone.

" Did you just say he was _aggressive_? What kind of aggression are you talking about. The painful aggression or the... _other_ aggression, " Alex asked me.

" Explain please," Star says to Alex

"NO YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IT WASN'T PRETTY!" Hayden screamed at Star hugging her arm.

" You don't want to know. It's for your own good," He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Awwwwwwwwwww she's so cute, must hug her," Star respondes.

" I'm talking the _other_ aggression," I say as a took a step away from the seductive child.

" Woah! And why did you lock the poor 6th grader in here with you," Alex said with a surprised glance at Noy.

"She wanted to see a different kind of movie," Noy said with a smirk.

"NO I DIDN'T, I JUST WANTED TO WATCH DISNEY CHANNEL," Hayden screamed right in his face.

" Yes! You don't know what just happened right now. But he got kind of ' _aggressive'_ ," I say as I glare at him. " Can't wait for Mia to hear about this," I say as I look at Noy. His expression was an ' Oops! I forgot!' expression.

" Please don't tell her!" He said as he shook my shoulders.

" Fine I won't. I don't want to have to be a nurse again."

" You'd be a cute nurse~" He says as he smiles at me with one eyebrow raised.

" You really want me to tell her don't you~?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Uhm.. Forget what I said," He said with a nervous look at me.

" Why don't we all just hangout in here for a lil' bit? We could watch a movie," I suggested.

" Why not?" They said in unison.

" Someone pick the movie because it doesn't really matter what we put on."

" Gladly," Alex said. Then I see the disc he put in. It was Pitch Perfect.

"YAY PITCH PERFECT EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO WATCH ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS BUT THIS IS COOL," the 6th grader screamed in delight.

" Aw crap," I said.

" Relax babe. Don't worry~" He says as he puts his arm around me.

" Don't push your luck. Your lucky you were able to slung your arm around me and call me babe," I say as I glare at him and turn back to the screen.

" Whatever you say~" He says in a seductive tone.

"gross," Hayden gagged.

...

In the middle of the movie, my eyelids started to droop. I yawned quietly and settle my head down. Little did I know, I was settling my head on Noy's shoulder. My eye's finally closed as I drifted off to sleep.

...

" What's going on here?!" I hear someone yell which made me jolt awake. I focus my vision to see that it was Marco, Stirfink, Mia, Hannah, Anthony, and Jackson. "I'm better than all of them," Hayden whispered with a derp face. They were focused on me and Star with their gazes flicking back and forth while Hayden was dancing around to the Pitch Perfect music. Star was sitting right next to Alex. His arm around her. So was Noy's. It was around my neck. I look to him and he looked back at me which made us both blush.

" Ari? Are you ok?! I was worried sick!" Stirling said as he rushed over to me and hugged me. He pulled away and his forehead was pressed against mine. I looked at him with surprise. He had warmth and affection in his gaze. I blushed hard when I felt lips being pressed against my forehead.

"I was actually sick," Hayden murmured.

" Really?" Noy said with an annoyed look towards Stirfink.

I looked over to see Marco face to face with Star. His hands on her shoulders, and Star blushing a tad bit along with Marco. He said something to her that I couldn't make out. But he kissed her on the cheek. Alex was looking at Marco with disgust. I come back to the situation I'm in. I see the boys fighting and Hayden standing there with a disgusted face.

"Eww everyone kissin' now," Hayden said with a crinkled nose in disgust.

" Me and Ari go way back in 2011." Stirling says with a smirk at Noy.

" Aww too bad. I already kissed her~" He said as he looked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

" Ari?!" Stirling asked.

" Dude! You forcefully kissed me! I didn't like it!" I say with a scared look.

" Aw come on. You know you want it to happen again. You were _moaning_ you know,"

"KEEP IT PG THERE IS A 6TH GRADER IN THE ROOM," screamed Mia.

" Because you hurt me, and besides there is a difference between moaning and groaning!" I whined as Stirling hugged me. But then I had an amazing idea."You know what?" I say as I leaned in closer to him to trick him.

" What~?" He said as he leaned in as well.

" Mia!" I beckoned her over.

" No No No! Ssssh!" Noy said quickly.

" Nvm Mia!" I say.

" Ok~!" She says while licking her claws which were unsheathed.

" I'm bored. I'm just going to be a fluffy cat now." I transformed into a Maine Coon Kitten and licked my paws. And flicked my paw over my ear.

"OOOOOOH FLUFFY KITTY," screamed the 6th grader, which is Hayden.

When Noy and Stirling are fighting, I beckon Mia over here. Right now she was a feline. She pads over to Noy and winks at me.

Mia's Pov

I see Noy begin to walk away so I scream the most amazing thing.

"GET CHA FAT ASS BACK HERE BOI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone began to look at me like I was crazy, which I am, but I have a secret weapon. I drag Noy outside by his shirt collar while he is trying to run back inside. I smirked as I pulled him over to the tiki bar.

"DAD!" I scream who is the best weapon of all.

"Her dad is scary, but he loves me :) ," Hayden said with a smirk.

"How do you know that," Hannah asked her little sister.

"We are next door neighbors, he has known me since I was a little, cute baby and he always asks me if I wanted to be a Darvey (He and Mia still do plus this is, reality and I do ask her if she wants to be a Darvey in which she agrees ~Author)," Hayden responded oddly proud.

(Mia and Hayden the true sistas)

"Mia what do you want?" my dad asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This guy, this guy, Noy, right here," I started, "Was hitting on Ari, _more than once_ , after I gave him _several warnings_ to stop!"

"Is this true, Noy?" my dad, Chris, asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"No sir," Noy starts, "I was simply _'playing'_ with her," he added with a smirk.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," my dad said not satisfied, "Kids come out here. And I mean now!" he yelled. Everyone then rushed outside.

"Ari," dad began.

"YEEEEE," Ari responded weirdly.

"Yes, he was, father #2," Hayden whispered quietly.

"Is it true that, this guy, this guy right here, Noy, was hitting on you?" dad asked imitating Mia.

"YEEEEEEEEEEE," Ari responded after taking a bite of a cookie with many sprinkles.

"Well then-" dad started being cut off.

"Can we really trust Ari? She is on a f**king sugar high," Noy said annoyingly.

"UGHHH FFFFF THE COOKIESS," Mia shouted. " And Noy..." She mumbled.

"Can I have some cookies?" Hayden asked silently.

"Mia, watch your profanity little know-it-all," dad announced.

"Oh this is really the time to be scolding me?!" Mia screamed angrily, "There is a guy standing in front of you that is waaaay to comfortable around your daughter and your screaming at me?! I'm done, I'm done, goodbye, see ya in a couple days," I announced running to Lily's house who left earlier due to her chores.

"BYE MIA, SEE YOU TOMORROW. I'LL BE OUTSIDE WITH MY BIKE WE CAN RIDE AROUND THE BLOCK," Hayden called out to her.

Star's Pov

As soon as Chris stops talking we all disperse to whatever we were doing. Surprisingly, Noy didn't get in trouble for we couldn't really tell if Ari was telling the truth or not. I looked over to see Noy, Ari, and Stirling hanging out together. Ari was sitting in the middle of them watching them fight with a derp face. I laughed at the sight. But then I feel someone's hand grip mine. I turn to see Marco smiling at me nervously. I gladly allow him to swept me away. I smile and he smile's back. We end up dancing in the house. His hand on my waist and his other hand gripping mine. He spins me around several times. I slip on the slippery floor. I was about to fall, but then Marco grabbed my waist and the back of my head. I looked up to him in surprise. He then blushed when he saw the situation we were in. I laugh. I look up to him with my blue icy gaze. He looks down at me with warmth and affection. His messy hair styled in just the perfect way. His soft smile makes me blush, but I look away so that it isn't noticeable. But then he flicks his hand under my chin so that I look back up to him. Now my blush is showing and he smiles. It looked like he was about to say something or do something but then he quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wanna be besties," Hayden asked with a little smirk.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSS, awww you're soooooo cute," Star responded.

"I know :3 ," Hayden added with a derp face.

Marco's Pov

" o my gawd-" I hear a familiar voice say. I see Ari sitting there with a poker face

" Ggah!" I yell in panic.

"Why didn't you just kiss her?! We both know you like her," Ari snapped.

"Because I don't think I'm ready yet," I said with a sigh.

" Blah, Blah, Blah," Ari announced while making mouth gestures with her hand.

" Yeah, Yeah. Imma wimp. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Fineeeeeeeeeeee," She said with an eye roll.

"Yurp, you're a wimp," Hayden smiled creepily.

"HOW ARE YOU EVERYWHERE AT ONCE," screamed Marco in confusion.

"What do you expect me to do, I'm 10 while you guys are 13 and Mia's 14. I'm the youngest I can slip away without being noticed," Hayden said logically.

"Wow, that's not creepy at all," Marco announced with a glace at Hayden.

"I like ya," Ari said with a smirk.

Ari's Pov

I run over to the trampoline to where the homeboys were hanging out. I give Marco a final glare and turn back to everyone.

" Ayy.. I'm Mike, like Mike and Ike's, on my bike.. Rolling down the street..." Noy says as he tackles me on the trampoline. I look up at Stirfink and mouth ' Wtf is this?' He laughed and mouthed back ' Idk '. I look at Noy who was smirking at me.

" Noy, I think you had one too many cookies, cupcakes, and soda." I laughed. " Retard." I mumbled but he caught me saying it again.

" Hey! What did I say! That is no way to treat your _future fiance~_ " He grins with one eyebrow raised.

" You're a Retard you know that right?"

" You speak like a retard." He grins.

"He is a retard," whispered Hayden with her face pressed against the trampoline net.

" The only reason why I'm speaking like a retard is because it's the only language you know! And Hayden just go play with Bella," I exclaim.

"UHHH SHE IS SUCH A SPOILED AND ANNOYING 2ND GRADER," Hayden screamed.

"I agree, I live with her," Alex responded with a glum face.

" Roar, feisty one aren't you Ari~?" Stirling says with a smirk.

" Don't become a retard like this one please," I said with a sigh.

" Fine I won't," Stirling told her.

" Thank you," I said with relief. I then felt a sudden chilly breeze hit me. I looked up at the sky to find the sun hidden behind the hills. " Be right back. I'm going to change into clean clothes real quick." I say with a wave. Hannah and Star waved back at me.

"I'M SO COLD," Hayden screamed while Hannah sits on the grass being boring.

"SAVE ME FROM THE COLD," Hayden screamed again.

~ Time skip after changing ~

I fixed my shirt so that it didn't look crooked. I brushed my hair too. I had a black shirt that said "Show me your kitties" and a tiny cat on it. It was my favorite shirt out of all of them. I put on my sweatshirt. Which was a red long sleeved one. I put on my new red converse with some shorts and went back outside. I quickly got into the trampoline with everyone greeting me. I looked at Star. She was looking at Marco and mouthing something to him from across the pool. I couldn't make out anything until I saw Star staring at Marco longingly. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

"ooooooooooOOOOoooo," whispered Hayden standing behind Star right next to Ari.

" Hey! Don't do that! You scared me...!" Star exclaimed as everyone laughed.

" What were you doing~?" I ask her with a smirk.

" Uhm.. Nothing! I'm fine." She said as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Uhuh, again. ooooooOOOOooo," announced Hayden.

" Tch, whatever." I said as I turned around. Then I see the boys looking at my shirt and reading it. A slight blush appeared on their face. " Do I have something on my face? Or what?" I ask them. They quickly snapped out of it and looked at me with nervous grins and smirks. I shrugged it off and turned to Hannah, Star and Hayden.

" Pst! We should challenge le boys!" I whisper in a huddle. Hannah whispered to me, " Good Idea! This should be fun~" We all laughed as the boys were smirking at us with one eyebrow raised.

" What is it?" Noy asked.

" Oh, nothing.. Just wanted to _challenge_ you guys with a game." I said with my hands behind my back.

"I"M GONNA WIN CAUSE' YOU GUYS ARE WIMPS," screamed the 6th grader.

" And how does this game go~?" Noy asked as he raised his eyebrow with a wink.

" Creep..." I mumbled. " It goes like this. Me and Star here are going to try to take this yoga ball out of the trampoline. And you boys are going to have to try to keep the ball in."

" Pfft! Please! Señora, this is simply unfair for you ladies to challenge us!" Noy says with a smirk. Stirling's has a cocky grin on his face. I grab Noy's hand and twist it behind his back, which makes him lean down. I push his face down on the trampoline. Now he's on his stomach on the trampoline, I grab his wrists and put them together like I was about to hand-cuff him. He struggled but I jabbed his leg. I held his arms together and leaned in towards his ear.

"At least it's not as bad as Mia," He mumbled

" Would you like to run that by me again~?" I whispered in a sweet innocent tone. Although all the boys in the trampoline were staring at me with astonishment I just pushed it away and kept focus on this little retard.

" I'm saying you are far to weak to challenge us. It's five against four!" He whispered in a cocky tone. " I bet I can beat you~" He said again in his cocky tone.

" No," I whispered back.

"Yes~" He whispered.

"No,"

" Fine then I bet we can beat you~"

" Then I bet _we_ can beat you~" I whispered cockily. I got off of him so that we could get this dominance game started. I grinned evilly at the boys. While they were smirking back at me and Star. Marco was grinning at Star. Star grinned back.

"YOU GIRLS GOT HAYDEN, BE READY TO WIN," Hayden screamed to them.

" Ready~?" I asked. We all nodded.

" Go!" Star took off like a bullet towards the ball. I turned into a giant lion and curled around the ball.

" Hey no fair!" Marco exclaimed. I smirked evilly at the boys.

" Well you wanted to challenge, what you call, _far to weak_ girls like us. So we accepted the challenge," They turned to Noy with an annoyed face. He just shrugged. " Hey don't put this all on him! You guys accepted the challenge too! So there is no need to start pointing the fingers!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the ball ,as Star handed it to me, and threw it out of the trampoline. " Point Ladi3z~" I smiled and high fived Star. She looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow. They took that as an offense.

"DEAL WIT IT BOYZ," Hayden taunted with a snap from her fingers.

" Your on!" They said in unison. All their voices in a cocky tone.

" Hmph. Sure~" I grinned as Stirling stuck his tongue out. Marco did the same but at Star.

" Don't. Even. Start with me," She said as she put her hand in front of his face. He tried to push her hand out of his face, but she quickly moved her hand. She smirked. Marco raised his eyebrow.

" Noy catch!" Alex exclaimed. I turned back to find the ball flying in the air. I shook my hind legs and pounced. I batted the ball out of the trampoline before it even reached the trampoline.

" Hey! No more transforming!" Anthony screeched.

" Tch, whatever. " I transformed into my hybrid from then. My tail whisking side to side in a cocky way.

"KEEP TRANSFORMING, WE CAN WIN, either way we'll win but tch whatever," Hayden announced.

" Stirling you better catch this!" Alex grinned. As he threw it up in the air, I hoisted Star onto my shoulders so that she could smack the ball out. But she missed by one centimeter.

" FFFFFFFF-" She said as she fell. Her weight shifted onto one side of my body which made me fall too. I crashed against someone and fell. I looked up to see if Star was okay. The look on her face? Priceless! She had fallen on top of Marco. It was so beautiful, that I almost started crying.

'At least Hayden is alright, she is only in 6th grade while we are in 9th,' I thought.

Star looked at Marco with a nervous look on her face. Marco smirked with one eyebrow raised. He spotted me looking at him and Star and exclaimed,

" Hey! Don't judge us! You are over lying on top of Stirling over there!"

" Wait, WHAT...!" I looked down to find Stirling grinning at me. My face was beet red. I quickly got off and fixed myself.

" Okay these awkward moments need to stop happening to me," I sighed. Stirling got up like nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him so that my blush wasn't showing. " I don't want to play this anymore," I sighed. The boys and Star looked at me with confusion.

" What why? Quit being a chicken~" Jackson said. Alex nodded at me with an innocent look on his face. Star look at me and mouthed, ' Wtf?'

" Ugh, No!" I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

" Stubborn!" Stirling laughed.

" Okay, fine! I'll play with you guys _if_ you stop pressuring me," I glared at them like I was mad.

" No promises~!" Noy put in with grin. I face-palmed.

' Why...?' I thought in my head.

"WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME, I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED!" Hayden screamed sadly.

A/N~ I edited this chapter with Hayden sitting beside me and she was like, "I"M NOT IN THIS ENOUGH," so then I was like, "Okay, I'll make you the sweet/annoying little sista." SO, this chapter has been Hayden approved.


	6. Chapter 6 - Secret Identity?

Chapter Six ~ Secret Identity?

(Mia's Pov)

Being who I am I explained everything to Lily in this angry tone of mine.

"I can't believe he was yelling at me when Noy was the one that should've been yelled at!" I screamed while throwing a pillow across the room. "I just wanted to protect my little sis and then I am yelled at for barely saying anything bad out of the heat of the moment, and like I haven't heard him scream cuss words before."

"Yes, your dad does have some anger problems, but he just doesn't want you to turn out the way he did. Also, he probably didn't want to jump to conclusions without evidence," Lily said in this wise sounding tone.

"But I do have evidence, I was collecting it for a time I would need it," I announced showing Lily the video of Noy forcefully kissing Ari.

"Liz, you should send that to your dad, give him the evidence that proved you were right," whispered Lily in a soft tone.

"You're right, also please don't call me that in front of people, it will raise suspicion," I begged.

As I sent the video to my dad I added a text message, 'See you shouldn't be yelling at me, plus it's not like I haven't heard you cuss and blow up over things that were nothing compared to this. Thanks for not even putting the thought into consideration that I might have been right.'

"Don't you think that's a little harsh," Lily asked concerned.

"Nope, now lets grab Ginger and watch the 'Academy of Country Music Awards 2017'!"

"Yay, my little gingie pie, cutest guinea pig in teh world, also can't we just watch Bob's Burgers or something?" Lily asked.

"No, I wasn't able to watch it last night and it didn't record on my tv," I began, "Also I must see if Keith Urban wins any awards, seriously he deserves like 'Entertainer of the Year'!"

"Yea, yea, we get it you loveeeeeee country music," Lily said with an eye-roll.

I didn't realize she was talking because I was to busy laughing at Luke Bryan about to make out with a wax figure of himself.

"I would've gotten in with the 'Thunder from Down Under' but they said I had to be Australian, which I'm not. Unlike some people," Luke Bryan's voice rang from the tv shooting a glare at Keith Urban. Keith Urban responded with a rocker hand sign (on both hands with this tongue sticking out) which caused Luke Bryan to yell playfully, "Screw you Keith!"

"Ahh they are amazing," I mumbled.

Lily's Pov

I was really just listening to the music because I didn't really know what it was all about. But everyone's voice sounded so different since I was used to hearing them auto tuned. Keith Urban was the only one who sounded the same raw voice, it's like he doesn't use auto tune at all.

"Why did Jason Aldean get the 'Entertainer of the Year Award'!" Mia screamed, "His raw voice doesn't even sound that good, while Thomas Rhett always wins for 'Die a Happy Man'."

As I looked over at Mia I saw that the makeup washed off. "Mia?"

"What Lily? I'm trying to watch the cringiness of Luke Bryan singing Dierks Bentley's song 'Black' to the wax figure of himself and then about to make out with it," She stated with a derp face.

"Your makeup must've came off in the pool because your birthmark is showing," I announced in a weird voice.

"Crap, at least my brown contacts didn't come out," Mia announced with a sigh.

Looking down at my phone I realized I was getting a lot of notifications from the news. Clicking on the box, square thingy a video started playing.

"So as you may know this one person called the 'DankMemeKing' has challenged famous Country Singer, Lizzie, to find a group to sing with at the CMA Awards. 'TheDankMemeKing' states that 'The song have to be country, after all it is the 'Country Music Awards'," announces the tv news reporter.

"Damn it," says Mia frowning, "I just wanted to watch the ACM Awards and now I have to practice for the CMA Awards! Plus 'TheDankMemeKing' is obviously Kale."

"I've got an idea!" I screamed.

"What?!" Mia screams back.

"We can get the gang to be in the group! Maybe have your younger siblings come help," I smiled happily.

"Why would my younger siblings help?" Mia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, that's probably how you all have weird birthmarks. You have two stars as a birthmark on your cheek bone, Mabel has a shooting star on her arm, Dipper has the big dipper on his forehead and your great-uncle Ford has six fingers on one hand," I stated as if it was obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Mia rolled her eyes.

"You might get your weird birthmark, purple eyes, and feline thing from 'Gravity Falls' because remember that quote 'There are no coincidences in Gravity Falls'," I murmured in a spooky voice.

"Willow Falls," Mia argued.

"What?" I said giving her a weird look.

"The quote is 'There are no coincidences in Willow Falls'," She corrected.

"But it's Gravity Falls!" I said.

"No, it's Willow Falls because that quote is from the book series Willow Falls about the weird stuck in time thing or whatever," Mia said in an irritated voice.

While she was talking I has already texted Mabel and she texted back that they could come but Pacifica was going to tag along.

"What're you doing Lily?" Mia asked sternly.

"Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica are on their way!" I screeched.

"Ugh, fine then I get to make Jackie do a cringy part," Mia decided.

"Yay! Humiliating Jackie!" I said strangely waving my hand in the air.

"Don't pretend like you have noodle arms, Dipper is the one with noodle arms," She teased.

"Yeah well while you said that I already texted the gang to go to your house tomorrow," I smirked.

"How do you text so fricken fast?!" Mia exclaimed.

"Also, Chris texted an apology and I texted back 'It's Okay'."

Imitating Luke Bryan she yelled, "Screw You Lily." So knowing Mia I ran.

~ Ari's Pov ~

" Ha! And the ball is out!" I chanted as I slung my arm around Star. " We are da best."

"NO I'M THE BEST," Hayden screamed.

" At least _I_ was able to keep it in." Noy said all proud. " Guess we _both_ have something in common." He smirked at me with one eyebrow raised.

" Omfg... Stop the faking alphabet at T because I don't want none of U." I said after I face-palmed. " You really are an idiot!" I said with a irritated look at him. A smirk tugged at the side of his lips.

" Thanks hun~"

" Noy!" A loud booming voice screamed across the backyard which made everyone in the trampoline jump. I glanced over at the hot tub where all the grown-ups were hanging out. Noy's dad was glaring at him. I stiffened at his loud booming voice. " Why the hell did you _kiss_ Ari!" His father boomed. I stiffened even more at his comment.

" How the hell do you even _know_ about it!" I ask with a glare at him.

" Mia just sent me a video-!" He stared back at the video again. " And forcefully?!" He looked back up at Noy. I shrunk down against the trampoline net. I was torn. All of this was videoed by _Mia_?! How the fuk? Oh well. Good for me.

I just watched as Noy's dad whispered something to him and Noy's confused face turn to a fearful look on his face.

As Noy's dad walked back over to the parents I heard him say to my dad, "Oh yea, I scolded him so bad he will never mess with your daughter again."

That was obviously a lie since Noy was standing right behind me with his arms around my waist. Heaving a sigh I quickly slapped his arm red. Once I got Noy away from me I saw two human shaped figures burst through the back door.

"Ari, Star, Stirling, Marco, Jackson, Anthony," Mia started breathing heavily from running a far distance, "Disneyland squad meeting, now." (Our real life squad name excluding Star and Marco ofc)

As they got into the light of the theater room with the door and windows closed Mia looked me straight in the eye and I got a clear view of her face.

"What the fluff is wrong with your face!" I scream-yelled. After I said this everyone took a long look at Mia's face.

"Stop it, you're making me uncomfortable," Mia announced after a good 30 seconds.

"Well then take of that makeup and take out the contacts," said Jackson with an eye roll.

"You guys never understand me, if you're so sure it's makeup and contacts try taking them off," Mia looked at us with a face showing that she was internally face palming. Gently wiping the two stars on her cheek I was surprised that it didn't wipe off.

"Where did you buy this non-smear makeup?" I asked curiously.

"It's not makeup! It's a birthmark!" Mia told us with her voice tone beginning to rise.

"How come I didn't know about this, you're my freakin' sister for gods sake?!" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Know about what?! Because there is still a lot none of you know about me! Now let me explain before you all question my weirdness!" Mia yelled at us.

"Calm yourself, Liz," Lily coaxed.

"Liz?!" everyone said in unison.

"These stars are not makeup, this is makeup," Mia started her speech covering the stars with makeup, "These are not contacts, these are,"She said putting brown eye contacts in.

"Wait you're saying you are a different person than you say you are?" Stirling asked.

"No I'm saying that there is another side of me, one nobody but Lily, Mabel and Dipper know about," Mia responded wiping the makeup off.

"Oh yea, I honestly forgot about those lil' sibling of ours~ wait don't they both have weird birthmarks too?" I wondered remembering the shooting star and big dipper birthmarks.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! You all know my other identity but you don't know it's me," Mia whispered with a sigh.

"Wait! I recognize the eyes and the birthmark! The nickname Liz?!" Anthony exclaimed, "Is your other identity Lizzie the country singer?!"

"Bingo," Mia said casually putting the teal wig on.

"How?" I whispered feeling very confused.

"That's not what I'm here about though," Mia started, "Also Noy I know you're out there! Get the fak away from us!"

"Oh crapes, I've been discovered," Noy whimpered cowardly running away.

"I need a favor from you guys..."

~Time escapay to after the looooooonggggggg explanation~

"So, will ya guys help me?" Mia asked hopeful.

" I will." Marco put in.

" Im in." Star said with enthusiasm.

" I guess I'm in?" Stirling put in. Along with Anthony and Jackson.

Everyone turned towards me and expecting me to make a decision.

" I..." I looked down at the ground. " I can't.." I sighed.

" What do you mean you _can't?"_ I heard Stirling ask. I didn't bother to make eye contact.

" I can't sing." I laughed nervously.

" But I know you can _rap_." Mia put in with a smirk. I looked up at her and smiled with one eyebrow raised.

" Fine. But I won't sing a single line." I said with a smirk.

" Fine deal." Mia and I shook hands.

" So~? What are we exactly going to be singing?"

" A mash up of different country songs I wrote. Or if any of you have any written country songs, we could use those."

" Goddamnit. Now I'm really considering about singing..." I sighed.

" Ari, in my opinion, you are pretty good at singing." Mia nodded sincerely.

" I've never heard her sing, or even hum anything before." Stirling said with an intrigued smirk at me. I nervously smiled. Then everyone looked at me with a mischievous smirk.

" No! No no no no no no no.. No! I am not, repeat not, going to sing."

" Yes~" Stirling smirked.

" No," I said plain and simple.

" I'll sing with you!" Mia smirked evilly.

" Ugh.. Fine," I sighed.

" Ha!" Anthony teased.

" Don't. Even. Start."

" Heh~" Stirling kept his smirk on his face.

" Ok! Why is he still here?!" I asked with my hand slapped onto my face.

" Because he can be, and he volunteered to be in le squad." Jackson said with a derp face

"Because you loaf him," Mia whispered a foot away from my ear so only I could hear.

In my other ear I heard a familiar voice whisper, "You know you love him."

"HAYDEN HOW ARE YOU BACK, DID MIA EVEN LET YOU IN," I screamed.

"Yes, she is one of my favorite people in the world and is actually nice to me unlike Hanah who was even mean to her."

"Plus she feels like a kind little sister to me unlike you who is always sarcastic and I never even get to see Dipper or Mabel since they are always away in Oregon with Ford and Stan," Mia explained.

I sighed. Why did these people have to be a part of this?

" Ok. We are going to sing Take your time by Sam Hunt. Lel," Mia laughed.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. I listened as the song started playing. I sung softly in case I made a silly mistake. But soon enough I got used to the singing and I sung a bit louder. But then my voice wasn't paired with Mia's anymore. She was looking at me with a mischievous look on her eyes.

 _ **I don't want to steal your freedom**_

 _ **I don't wanna change you mind**_

 _ **I don't have to make you love me**_

 _ **I just want to take your time**_

I open my eyes to find everyone staring at me with astonishment. I looked down trying to hide my blush. But I only looked over at Mia to find her smiling like a maniac.

" Don't." I said with my hand out. " Can we just leave this dreadful place where I got attacked by that Herbert the pervert outside?" I asked with annoyance that everyone was still staring at me.

" Sure..." Stirling said with a dreamy like look on his face.

" Sir? Can you not?" I asked.

" Uhm- Yeah sorry,"

Without hesitation, I was the first to walk outside. I heard Mia call to me.

" I'll be right there everyone! I just need to cover up my face!" They nodded before heading out.

" Ok.. At least I'm out of that horrific room,"I sighed.

" I'm coming!" Mia cried out again. She came out with her covered look.

" Okie. Where the hell are the boys?" I asked with confusion.

" I'm right here~" Stirling said while slightly pulling the edge of my shirt.

" No."

" Ok." Stirling said as he looked away with a slight frown.

" I meant the other boys," I open the front door to find the boys on tricycles.

" Watch em' rollin' Watch em go Watch em' rollin' Watch em go Watch em' rollin' Watch em go Watch em' rollin' Watch em go. He be rollin' down the street, he be rollin' to the beat, He be rollin' down the street, he be rollin' to the beat." They both were pointing at each other while circling each other on the tricycles.

" You people are idiots! Did you know the borders are open?! I say you two pack up all your things and get the hell out!"

" Oh. I see Kitty came back to play, no~?"

" You stupid, you are in what? High school? And you don't even know how to say _cat_ right?" I hear some snickers from behind me.

" In this case. Yes," He smirked.

" Oh my gawd stop," I said with my hand on my head. " Why must you needlessly complicate everything?!"

" I like to play around. Especially with you," he raised his eyebrows at me.

" Shut the hell up!" I say. I had the _urge_ to scratch his face, but I quickly let that go.

" Oh shnap!" Stirling stated out loud.

" Crap! I forgot about the popcorn!" Jackson yelled.

" Why?!" Mia screeched behind me. " Mai babies!" She screeched again as she rushed inside.

I sighed. " I feel like I'm the only goddamn lady and person here that is mature like,"

Popping her head out the door Mia, now back in her human form, announced, "Ari remember, you are a two year old at heart so don't even say that you are mature. Plus I am older than all of you and already have a career so BOOM."

" Oh yee! I are teh innocent 2 yr old child at heart."

"What you mean?" Stirling asked.

" Tucker made me into a innocent 2 yr old child! So my innocence is restored!" I said with a derpy look on my face.

"You sure about that," whispered Hayden evilly.

" Oh! Ok,"

" Ish the popcorn rea-?" I look at the corner of my eye to see Star sitting there alone. 'Where is Marco.'

" Popcorn is saved!" Jackson came rushing out with Mia in her kitten form. Mia came running out and jumped onto my lap. I petted her and she purred softly. " Dayum! It almost got burnt!" I heard Jackson exclaim. Just then Hayden ran up to Jackson and stole the bowl of popcorn from him.

"MINE NOW," Hayden screamed.

"WOoO GO HAYDEN!" Mia/Dawn exclaimed.

"FLUFFY KITTY," screamed Hayden while chewing on popcorn.

" Your awfully loud. I won't be surprised if the governor of New York complained-called us," I say with a lenny face.

" You are a very meme-like 2 year old," Anthony popped in.

I saw Mia take a look at Anthony and had this longing look in her eyes. I noticed, even if someone else didn't. I picked her up off my lap and held her in my hands.

"Here take this," I ordered Anthony. Anthony, pretending to not know it was Mia, touched his nose to Mia's and murmured,

"Aww, you're a cute kitten." Mia turned human and ended up being held by Anthony bridal style..

"Arn't I heavy?" Mia asked with a slight cringe.

"Naw, you're super light," Anthony assured her. He then lowered his face to match Mia's and kissed her forehead. Just as that deed was done Mia's face began to flush red.

"Not so tough now are ya Mia?" I said in a teasing voice. I saw her eyes begin to squint and her eyebrows furrow. I knew this was not a good sign. I began running but she easily caught up to me, since she had a 10.9 second 100 meter dash time. Once at the end of the street Mia cornered me.

"Now, what did you say?" Mia questioned with clear anger in her voice.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"That's what I thought," she said with a scowl, "Also, are you ready to go? I promised Lily we'd be back in the next two hours and it's been an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Okay, I'll get my stuff." Just as that was said I saw Marco reappear and sneak away with his stuff. I'm guessing he was heading home. Not caring I just went to pack up my stuff.


End file.
